The Real Star Wars
by Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula
Summary: Summary: What if George Lucas’ Star Wars movies were visions he had of events to come? Original version of Star Wars Unleashed. Do not need to read it to understand story!
1. Beggining of Fate

**The Real Star Wars**

Summary: What if George Lucas' Star Wars movies were visions he had of events to come? (Original version of Star Wars Unleashed.) Do not need to read it to understand story!

Chapter 1

Meet the chosen.

Famous throughout the world, an American named George Lucas wrote a story, a story that would be known for generations. Of Jedi and Sith, good versus evil. But a group of friends is about to discover, that the story isn't all that it appears to be. As they find out that George Lucas's story isn't just a movie, but a vision of events predetermined that change their lives forever. For better or for worse……

Group

Caitlyn sat with her friends at their lunch table. Same things were being discussed, as always. Lita and Sam debated over the latest episode of Foamy, while Sila and Shuikei discussed the latest episode of Yu Yu Hakusho. Myriam sat with Gina and Caitlyn as they argued over which Star Wars character was the strongest and best known.

"I told you! When you think of Star Wars you think of Darth Vader! Everyone knows the 'I am your father line!'" Caitlyn raved. If there is anything you are going to learn from this story, you should probably learn that you should never debate with Caitlyn about politics or Star Wars. Her rage will take over, and she appears to split into a totally different person.

"Obi-wan is by far the best! He kicked Vader's ass in episode 3! And Vader's fucking respirator gets pretty annoying after awhile!" Gina yelled. Throwing the 'F' word in there a usual.

"Watch your mouth! Bleep it out if you must!" Caitlyn yelled. Normally she'd yell to watch her 'F-ing' mouth, but she was upset about everyone dissing her favorite character. "Obi-wan didn't kill Vader! Vader killed him in episode 4!"

"That's because he let him to show Luke that there is no death, there is the force. He let Vader kill him." Gina then bit into her potato chips. Myriam then spoke up after waiting patiently to say her say.

"We all know who really is the best." Myriam started. But Caitlyn cut her off.

"If you say Jar Jar, I'll kill you." Caitlyn said, almost too calmly. Caitlyn didn't fear death, it was kind of creepy actually. She also preferred dictator ships over democracy. She called it 'Too many heads in the kitchen' if Myriam remembered correctly.

"I wasn't going to say Jar Jar Caitlyn! Yoda is the best and we all know it!" Caitlyn gave her an 'oh please…' look.

"If that is so then why didn't he defeat Sidious in episode 3?" Caitlyn asked dryly. Then a random person walked by the table. Caitlyn jumped up and grabbed them. "Okay, I'm going to say a random movie and your going to say the first character that pops in your head, your favorite or not." Everyone looked at their table wondering what idiotic thing Caitlyn was going to do next. For they all remembered all to well last months Halloween school party. Where Caitlyn had come dressed as Dr. Faust and raved about necromancy and being the last of the blood line. "OK….ready? Star Wars!" The poor unsuspecting person instantly snapped.

"Darth Vader! Please don't hurt me! I'll give you my money!" Caitlyn gave another dry looked and unenthusiastically began to speak.

"Money has little to no meaning. I do not wish to own a slip of paper." Sahara was sitting in the back with his friends. They all hated Caitlyn and her strange ramblings. But there was something about her; Sahara just couldn't put his finger on it. "See? Vader has once again triumphed. But remember, evil shall always triumph, because good is dumb." Everyone in the over crowded room began to stare. Caitlyn jumped up angrily and walked out the room, asking if everyone had a staring problem. Then the others continued eating their lunch. Bobby, who had just arrived at the table, looked at Caitlyn as she stormed out the room. He shook his head sadly as Caitlyn slammed the door off its hinges and began to march off towards her home.

"I'm going to assume she isn't going to show up for math class today." Bobby said while jumping in his seat.

"I wonder what's happening to Caitlyn, she hasn't been herself." Myriam wondered aloud. The rest of the room had gone back to what they were doing except for Lita, Sam, Sila, and Shuikei. Serena had then walked over to the the table.

"I heard Caitlyn lost it again." Serena said.

"Yes, well anyway, we have the you-know-what-for practice after school today behind the library so, don't be late." Bobby announced, taking a bite out of his pizza. "Yep, still gross." Bobby said, chugging down soda to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Aren't we going to tell Caitlyn?" Myriam asked.

"No, she doesn't need anymore practice anyway. And besides she said she had something to do later today." Bobby answered.

"What are we going to do about that kid that keeps watching us?" Gina asked calmly.

"I watched him copy us and he's almost as good as Caitlyn. So we let him stay." Bobby decided. Lita then sat up.

"I can't come today, Caitlyn needs my help after school today.

"OK, well, see you all later." The group then went there own ways until after school.

George Lucas

George Lucas woke up from his nap. He had the same nightmare again, this time stronger then ever. The pictures of the people he saw became clearer and clearer, he could almost make out the faces. But there were none that he recognized. He sat up and walked to his desk and sat down. Fan letters were stacked up as high as they normally stood. He rubbed his temples and began to think back to the day he thought of the story that made him world famous. It had all been a dream that had seemed all too real……and he used the dream, elaborated on it, changed the ending. The he filmed it. Years later he had a dream on how the Empire was created. He did the same, tied it to his older movies, and changed the ending and the characters. Now he sat, with millions of dollars, and a completed saga. But now he felt that those dreams were something more than just a story idea. As he pondered this, on the other side of the country, a new power is being discovered. One to powerful and to evil to fathom.


	2. Author's Comments 1

Author's notes

If you've noticed, the Caitlyn character is a little different then in the original Star Wars Unleashed Story. I had to put in a connection between her, Vader, and Palpatine. For as you'll find out, George Lucas' story is a reflection of what they will become and someone had to fill in the spot of a ruthless Emperor. Three others will join Caitlyn and start a Sith order. The others begin a Jedi order which begins the Galactic Civil War and the War between the Dark Side and Light Side. I hope you have enjoyed my little commentary and expect more in the future. Plus in your reviews you can ask questions and I'll answer them! Exciting eh? Can't wait to reveiw my nexty chapter now huh? It'll be posted up soon, but school and band practice have been getting in the way of writing and nap time.

-Darth Vengeance


End file.
